A CAN bus as known in the art facilitates communications among various communication controllers of a CAN network. FIG. 1 illustrates exemplary conventional CAN communications involving an electrical communication of an operational signal VOS (e.g., a brake pedal signal) from a master device 20 (e.g., a brake pedal sensor) to a master communication controller 30, which in turn electrically communicates a master communication VMC (e.g., desired brake force) to a CAN bus 40. The master communication VMC is addressed to a slave communication controller 50, which receives the master communication VMC via CAN bus 40 and in turn electrically communicates an actuation signal (e.g., brake force signal) to a slave device 60 (e.g., a brake). Slave device 60 electrically communicates a brake feedback signal VFB to slave communication controller 50, which in turn electrically communicates a slave communication VSC (e.g., a brake feedback signal) to CAN bus 40. The slave communication VSC is addressed to master communication controller 30, which receives the slave communication VSC via CAN bus 40.
In FIG. 1, communication controllers 30 and 50 are operating in an active state that enables communication controllers 30 and 50 to participate in CAN communications VMC and VSC via CAN bus 40. Communication controllers 30 and 50 are typically switched to the active state whenever there is a need to conduct CAN communications VMC and VSC via CAN bus 40 (e.g., a vehicle is operating in a condition other than “key off” condition). Conversely, an inactive state prohibits communication controllers 30 and 50 from participating in CAN communications VMC and VSC via CAN bus 40. Communication controllers 30 and 50 are typically switched to the inactive state whenever there is a lack of need to conduct CAN communications VMC and VSC via CAN bus 40 (e.g., a vehicle is operating in the “key off” condition).
It is known in the art to require slave communication controller 50 to remain continuously connected to a battery during an inactive state to thereby draw a quiescent current whereby slave communication controller 50 can wake-up (i.e., switch to the active state) on its own initiative to receive the master communication VMC from master communication controller 30. In one known implementation, the quiescent current enables slave communication controller 50 to periodically wake-up to thereby check for the master communication VMC from master communication controller 30. In another known implementation, the quiescent current enables slave communication controller 50 to incorporate a special CAN transceiver integrated circuit for continuously monitoring CAN bus 40 for the master communication VMC from master communication controller 30.